Talk about your One True Pairing
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "—Así que... OTP. —Soudes, Chuugoku-san. — ¿Cómo puedes ser parte de tu OT- ¡eso? —Sólo se es." (Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas con el propósito de traumar a China xD) (ChuNi) (NiChu [?]) (Soborno para "Princesa andrmeda") (Rated T por lenguaje altisonante en NdeA y probables faltas ortográficas).
1. La curiosidad mató la inocencia de China

**Disclaimer:** Diría con gusto que soy Hidekaz Himaruya con tal de decir que Hetalia y sus personajes me pertenecen. Para mi desgracia, el enorme problema con todo eso, es que no son sólo su propiedad creativa, sino que son _países_. Así que no, me tengo que conformar con hacer _ficción dentro de ficción_ (al menos, ficción hasta cierto punto).

 **Comentarios:** Que quede claro, esto no lo hice pensando en ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, no tiene fundamentos históricos y dudo que alguna vez ninguno de ellos vaya a preguntar algo así, menos responderlo. Ugh, no pensé en nada al iniciar ni al tiempo que escribo esto y dudo que vaya a hacerlo cuando lo publique. Aun así, no negaré que fue divertido y _es_ divertido. Digo, ¿qué hacer cuando te preguntan sobre tus Únicas Dos Patatas? (Mal chiste, Princesa andrmeda comprenderá a qué me refiero), bueno, no pude imaginarme lo que me sucediera si me preguntan el _meaning_ de OTP ( _I can't believe it_ , mi japonés ha mejorado—aunque sólo sean frases cotidianas 7w7—, me siento bien de ahora poder leer con tranquilidad con puros hiraganas y katakanas *al menos no soy inculta y sé katakana al fin*, aunque no entienda ni madres pero bueno) pero sí lo que diría Japón.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 **Habla de tu Única Verdadera Pareja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1:** La curiosidad mató a la Inocencia de Chuugoku.

 **.**

Había varias cosas en la vida de Japón que no cambiaría por nada. Su amistad con Doitsu e Italia eran una de ellas (principalmente, por las insinuaciones que había entre ambos, los adoraba); tampoco podría dejar al té ni al arroz de lado. Ni a los nekos ni muchísimo menos a sus preciados mangas.

Se cree (o más bien, se tiene la certeza) de que en esos precisos momentos, el manga que sostenía debió captar su interés por su trama y diseño (al igual que trasfondo) de personajes más que el pequeño letrerito que había en una esquina recitando una ligera y olvidada advertencia que murmuraba "R-18" al igual que nuestra linda portada era bastante algo gráfica. Pero eso no debió ser lo que captó su atención. No, no. Japón simplemente leía desinteresado, el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz debía ser imaginación de quién le viese. Seguramente, el _obi_ de su Yukata debía tener ciertos puntos de marrón decorativos, no puede ser sangre lo que los mancha.

Y obviamente, la presencia de una de las naciones más viejas a su lado poco le interesaba. Qué va, ¡si hasta asentía a cada cosa que decía!

—Japón —dijo algo preocupado al tiempo que le daba una segunda ojeada al país que alguna vez crió realizando una mueca—. Tienes algo en… la nariz.

Sólo fue hasta ese momento en el que Japón se dio cuenta de que su nariz no era el mejor lugar para que saliese sangre, de hecho ningún lugar pero no era ese el punto en aquél momento. Suspiró y entró a la casa por algo con qué detener la hemorragia. Cuando hubo cesado, se cambió de Yukata para que Chuugoku no hiciese preguntas incómodas y para no sentir que había sucedido algo malo con él. Cuando regresó al lado de China este se encontraba ojeando la _Zasshi_ que minutos antes estuvo él ojeando. Desde que creía que el otro tenía más o menos una idea de lo que era el contenido de la revista y no le molestaba en lo absoluto (hasta cierto punto) no hizo nada para detenerle de leer.

Al menos, tenía la impresión de que no haría ni diría nada hasta que observó su expresión. Esa en la que, fácilmente, se le puede poner un sello de color rojo y con caligrafía Times New Roman " _ **TRAUMADO**_ ". Pero no es culpa del tranquilo, reservado, diplomático y al que todos creíamos, inocente Japón. De hecho, hasta cierto punto, la culpa es de China. Oh sí, _la curiosidad mató al gato_. En este caso, _la curiosidad mató a la inocencia (o al recuerdo de un inocente Japón que tenía) de China_. Cuando tuvo suficiente alma como para voltear a fulminarle, sus labios temblaron de anticipación, queriendo decir algo, a pesar de que lo único que salió de sus labios fue un vaho humo enmarcado por un rostro carmesí de la vergüenza.

— ¿Chuugoku-san? —preguntó, casi temeroso. El otro logró murmurar algo, cosa que Japón interpretó como "dime". Tomó algo de aíre para después, preguntar—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mirada de China se regresó a la revista que había ojeado segundos antes para después negar reluctante la cabeza. Ojeó varias páginas de la revista incrédulo.

—Está bien que tengas tus gustos de lectura pero… ¿era necesario ser tan gráfico? —Japón no tenía ni la menor idea si era su imaginación o si era realidad, pero creía comenzar a ver verde el rostro de la nación a su lado.

—Bueno… es que es un regalo de Hungría-san por mis dos milenios y tres décadas —sobretodo, debería festejarse llegar a tan larga edad viéndose como un niñato y sintiéndose horrible después de la _dieta de Tomates_ , _**grandiosa**_ idea de Doitsu mismo. China volvió su mirada a la revista, luego la devolvió a su pareja y siguió intercambiándola.

—Censura, cómo desearía que atacases aquí —dijo, recordando algo sobre lo mucho que el otro la odiaba. Oh, sí… le escuchaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su Yao… algo. Y eso lo recordaba porque se parecía a su nombre… er, a quién engañaba, se la pasaba pensando en Shinati-chan.

Mientras tanto, Japón le observó entre asustado y sorprendido. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber dicho tal blasfemia?!

* * *

 **Traducciones (antes de que se me olvide):**

 _Doitsu_ — por si no os habéis dado cuenta, es el sexy (y cuadrado, tanto en el sentido de estricto como de algo má~s oh por Deus, me siento pervertida) líder de los 1p!Axis (debido a que el líder de los 2p!Axis es Japerra).

 _Chuugoku_ — hasta donde tengo entendido, es el país que tiene el panteón más grande del mundo, con, actualmente, una extensión de más de 7mil kilómetros por un grosor de 5 metros al igual que una altura de 10metros _or something along those lines_.

 _Obi_ — es como el listoncito que tienen los Yukata, no es para traducir pero bueno.

 _Zasshi_ — es el Romanji de "Revista" en japonés.

* * *

 **Y, umm** , iba a hacerlo un One-Shot pero al final decidiré que sean una serie de Drabbles, Viñetas y Drabbles interconectados del OTP de _Princesa andrmeda_ (Nee-nee, ¿me perdonas por no haber terminado el otro para el 8? ¿Y también la probabilidad de 70% de que no lo vaya a publicar? Resulta que manejar a 2p!Japerra es más difícil de lo que pensé, ugh *se siente inútil*).

Inicialmente, tenía todas las ganas del mundo en hacerlo un fluff súper romántico y la wea, pero al final todo se derrumbó~ dentro de mí—dentro de mí~ *inserte mal chiste de mexicanadas* y er… terminé haciendo esto. Es… ¿cómico? Dentro de un par de Drabbles o Viñetas más vendrá el Fluff, pero primero… ¿quién quiere ver a Chuugoku traumatizao'?

¡Hasta dentro de dos milenios! (Just kidding, or hope so).


	2. No me gustan estos jasmines

**Comentarios:** _And... I'm back._ Le pido perdón a Princesa Andrmeda, por la tardanza y aunque sabe las razones detrás de todo eso... me sigo sintiendo como un parásito. Como sea, ¡disfruten la lectura!

 ** _Fair Advisement:_** No esperes que durante esta historia o en este capítulo haya seriedad a menos que yo diga lo contrario o que esté en un sólo idioma, decídete. Casi se me pasa, este capítulo es AU humanizado; probablemente vaya a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente capítulo, pero no esperen realmente nada. _Sorry guys for the annoyance!_

 **Habla de tu Única Verdadera Pareja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 2:** No me gustan estos jasmines

 **.**

Erase en una noche estrellada, Kiku Honda se encontraba corriendo a lo que (desde hace meses había decidido) sería el lugar de su cita de aniversario con Wang Yao.

Era un escenario variopinto, el observar a un nipón ir corriendo con un Yukata (no es como que le incomodara hacerlo, pero ¡vamos!). Yao no tuvo que observar demasiado en la lejanía para notar que era su pareja quien se apuraba a sólo-los-dioses-sabrán-su-prisa. Se encogió de hombros y continuó observando una de los puestos de comida.

— ¡Perdone la tardanza, Yao-san! —se disculpó el pelinegro sólo llegando, con el alma saliéndosele de la boca mientras respiraba a horcadas, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. El otro asiático le sonrió, restándole importancia a la situación.

—No hay problema, aru —disculpó mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca—. De hecho, soy yo quien ha llegado más temprano que la hora acordada —y le mostró la hora, que dictaba en kanjis _hachi ji_ —. No tienes que preocuparse. Estás a tiempo.

El chino observó un par de minutos anhelante más su reloj —regalado en su cumpleaños de aquel año por el nipón— y regresó su vista a los puestos de comida.

—Es curioso, aru —dijo mientras se le escapaba una risa y observaba algo reticente a su propio Yukata e intentaba hacerse a la idea de que no estaba utilizando su vestuario chino usual—. Que la fecha en la que comenzamos a salir fuese el 3 de diciembre.

Frente a ambos se alzaba en su esplendor el Festival Nocturno de Chichibu, con las personas yendo y viniendo, tomando fotografías y hablando animosamente sobre las maravillas que ofrecía el templo en semejante época del año.

Y hablando de diciembre, Yao sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo cuando una brisa nocturna decidió posicionarse en su cuello y hacerle burla mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Aru —murmuró por lo bajo mientras se semi retorcía, a lo que Kiku contestó soltando una ligera risa. Yao le observó entre divertido y molesto. El nipón le observó un par de minutos antes de ofrecerle la mano, dicha la tomó el otro asiático con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Dentro de tres días regresaré a China. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que resolver con mi familia, también explicarles sobre mi estancia aquí en Japón.

Wang Yao había llegado hace cinco años a la prefectura de Yamanashi becado con su universidad. En alguna parte de su carrera, encontróse con Kiku y habían reforzado su amistad de tal forma que, antes de darse cuenta, estaban saliendo.

Por cosas de la universidad, estaban en Tokyo terminando la maestría y se habían enterado de que habría un festival por ahí cerca. Kiku, como buen culturalizado que era, sabía de antemano sobre aquél evento y decidió que se reunirían en el templo de Chichibu, donde ya había una enorme multitud reunida de gente disfrutando del ambiente tranquilo.

—Es curioso que hayamos decidido salir en un día como este hace ya un par de años-aru —soltó con ironía el chino mientras pedía en uno de los puestos un par de vasos con Amazake. Kiku asintió un par de veces y pagó las bebidas, mientras observaba extrañado a Yao agradecer por las bebidas. "Qué costumbres tan extrañas," pensó embelesándose al verlo.

Se quedaron un rato más en el festival mientras decían con excitación "¡Ho-ryai!" al igual que muchos espectadores cuando las incontables linternas fueron lanzadas al agua y los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados. Regresaron a su departamento tomados de la mano, semi ebrios por las varias tazas de Amazake y quizá un par de vasos de sake —aunque no pueden estar muy seguros de haberlo tomado realmente—. Yao no se resistió en la entrada a esperar a quitarse los zapatos y se lanzó contra Kiku en un beso desesperado, los labios de Kiku mezclados con el típico sabor de té Chai (combinado con mandarina), al dulce ebrio del Amazake.

Kiku, algo sorprendido por la deliberada acción (o quizá no tan deliberada) de su pareja tardó un par de minutos en responderle mientras con sus manos rodeaba su cuello. Cuando los labios de Yao comenzaban a deslizar el Yukata del nipón fue cuando recuperó algo de conciencia y decidió pararle. Le susurró algo atropelladamente que parecía decir "nos congelaremos aquí afuera".

Meramente entrando, Kiku dejó una máscara que le había comprado Yao en una de las tantas mesas que había en el departamento y se dirigió a regar un par de sus tantas plantas.

—Yao-san... —comenzó, no tan seguro. El chino le observó un par de segundos, expectante a que hablase—. Recuerdo que una vez me comentó sobre lo mucho que le encantaban mis jasmines... —susurró, con las mejillas algo rojas— así que estuve pensando... ¿si querría tomarlas durante el tiempo en el que está por allá?

Yao se congeló en su lugar y abrió los ojos grandes. Frente a su silencio, Kiku tragó saliva, creyendo haber dicho algo malo. Tembló ligeramente mientras el otro buscaba las palabras para decírselo.

—Kiku... no recuerdo si te lo he comentado antes pero —tomó un suspiro—... las jasmines están prohibidas en mi país.

Ahora era el turno del nipón de sorprenderse. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer reverencias y comenzar a susurrar _gomenasai_ innumerables veces. Un poco hastiado, el castaño le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a que le mirase a los ojos.

—Tranquilo... —observó a las jasmines que se encontraban en la mesita y volvió a observar al otro—. De igual forma —se encogió de hombros— estoy seguro de que estarán mejor contigo.

Y antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar, se lanzó hacia él, dejándolos a ambos rodando en el suelo, mientras toda preocupación desaparecía de la cabeza de Kiku y cualquier cosa que no fuese el nipón desaparecía de la cabeza de Yao.

* * *

 **Antes de que se me olviden todos estos datos (in)útiles:**

 _Amazake:_ Bebida ligeramente alcoholizada (aunque ese no es su propósito) a base de arroz. Es muy dulce y se sirve en diversos festivales así como para los niños.

 _Hachi ji:_ Según mis clases de japonés, "Hora ocho."

 _Chichibu Yomatsuri:_ O "Festival Nocturno de Chichibu." Se realiza entre el 2 y el 3 de diciembre en el templo de Chichibu (que se localiza a 65min. de Tokyo) con más de 2,000 años de realización. Así es, el festival es viejo _and beyond_. Hace milenios que lo investigué, así que no esperen verdaderamente que los datos estén del todo correctos. Busquen en sitios turísticos japoneses si quieren recibir mayor información, _hai?_

 _Yamanashi:_ Es una de las prefecturas del este de Japón. Colinda al oeste y noroeste con Nagano, tiene una ligera conexión al norte con Gunma y al norte y noreste con Saitama, al noreste con Tokyo, al este con Kanagawa, finalizando al sur con Shizuoka.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Les gustó? Estoy tentada de continuar con el mismo AU hasta terminar la serie de drabbles/viñetas/one-shots. Ahora, si me disculpan, desapareceré antes de que nadie me diga nada. ¡Bye-bye!


End file.
